Eron Bern
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Eron Bern (Mirror) Introduction Legate Eron Bern (played by Billy Burke) is one of the few heroes of the Dominion War. Having gone missing on a mission to the mirror universe, how death was faked to hide his true fate. While the public believes Eron to be deceased, he continues on under the alias Onel Brosan and is currently serving within the mirror universe on mBetazed, in order to provide Cardassia with more dilithium. Family Information Immediate Family Born December 01, 2350, Eron is the only son between 'Grandma' Bern (2315 - 2374) and N/A Bern (2307 - 2355). He was the baby in the family, having six older sisters. None have been named saved Sasha Bern (c. 2345 - 2375). All his siblings and his mother died in the Dominon War, mainly the attacks of the Jem'Hadar on his home town of Larkarian City. Often, Eron has thought of his leader, Corat Damar as a father like figure. Children Celar Bern Born May 10, 2380, Celar Bern is the only child between Eron and Ozara Brik. Taking several attempts at having a child, Celar was only conceived after many miscarriages and then finally a complete transplant of Ozara's uterus. Taking careful steps to ensure he was born, Celar remains Eron's pride and joy, and though he is unable to be there to raise his son, Eron send much (if not all) his wages from the mUniverse to provice. Celar was named after Ozara's co-wife, known as Hara to everyone else, but her true name was Celara. Kalisa Kussek Born September 04, 2381, Kalisa Kussek is the result of mOzara Brik taking advantage of Eron when he was in the mUniverse. With the man beaten and drugged, she pretended to be his Ozara and the two were intimate. This was the only time they were together, however she was able to conceive. Later, mOzara fled from the mUniverse and went to reside on the other side. In future plots, she was never deported and Kalisa was raised with her as her mother. In current plots, she was caught, confronted by Eron and he was made aware of his daughter. In FP, he was not aware of Kalisa until 2399 and provides for her when he is able - namely helping her out of a bad legal situation with her ex-boyfriend. Personal Life Aela Vaylen Meeting during the Dominion War, Eron and Aela served together as officers in the same battalion. Soon enough, sparks happened and the normally shy Eron opened up. She was his first woman and the girl he lost his virginity too. Soon enough, however, their relationship did not work out because she wanted more, where he was focused on his career and protecting the Cardassian Union from the Dominion. They are no longer in communication. Ozara Brik Meeting during the Dominion War in 2374, Eron Bern was her superior officer. Making it through the struggles and the Larkarian bombing, Ozara was then assigned by Gul Revok to woo the young officer. Having feelings of her own for the man, Ozara had no trouble getting Eron into her bed, however when the orders came out Eron felt betrayed. Soon enough, he realized her feelings were genuine and the two became a couple at the end of of the Cardassian civil war in early 2376. They were married several months later on June 24, 2376. Their biggest hurdle was Ozara's inability to conceive, trying several times but sufferng many miscarriages. In September of 2380, Eron left on a secret assignment where he was considered MIA after several months. Thinking Eron was dead, Ozara attempted to move on with her life, only to be tricked by Eron's counterpart mEron Bern. Soon enough, the truth came out and she was once more on her own as a widow. In late 2381, Ozara was sent to the mUniverse to rescue Questa from the clutches of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Able to find the woman with the help of a man named Onel Brosan, she discovered that Onel was really Eron Bern. He had been trapped in the mUniverse, with a new identity and couldn't remember his family. When Questa and Ozara confronted him, he started to remember and came back with them. Under the new identity of Sen Anton, they remarried on June 24, 2382. Sen took Bern's name and a position as a Civilian Engineer. However, Ozara soon came to realize how much Eron had changed and that he was no longer the man she fell in love with several years prior. She had an affair, which resulted in the unraveling of their marriage and they divorced in early 2383. *In future plots, Ozara discovers Eron's true identity in the mirror universe, however he remains there as Onel Brosan and they were never to remarry. Celara 'Hara' Illian Believing that this woman was Corat Damar's previously presumed dead ex-wife, Eron got closer to her upon the woman's return. Soon enough, her wiles got the better of him and Eron was intimate. Having a stronger sense of duty, he proposed and they were married November 04, 2376. Intergrating intot he family, Hara became a co-wife to Ozara however the women were often a source of contension. This marriage lasted almost three years before 'Hara' died while pregnant during an epidemic in mid 2379. Only Ozara was aware of Hara's true identity which was Celara Illian, Hara's identical twin. mMargianne Savoi Since serving in the mUniverse, Eron has gotten to know mMargi under the alias of Onel Brosan. mMargi knows nothing about his real identity or intentions and serves as his slave/servant on mBetazed. Having been previously pregnant with his child, she miscarried after a horrible attack by mCydja Damar. Since, she has been unable to keep children and in the future plot mMargi continues to be Eron's lover despite her inability of providing a pure heir. Military Service Like all good sons of Cardassia, Eron joined the military at the age of 15 and completed four years of Academy training, specializing in engineering. He graduated in 2368 and went right into the service, hoping to provide for his family. Through this, he met one of his best friends, Talen Evek and remained loyal to his third regiment until he went MIA in the mUniverse. Years as D'ja: 2368 - 2370 Kara: 2370 - 2372 Glinn: 2372 - 2374 Gul: 2374- 2375 Legate: 2375 - Current Mirror Universe Onel Brosan Having assumed this identity when originally kidnapped and his true nature concealed, the man known as 'Eron Bern' essentially died. Having been changed from his experiences, Eron is in more ways Onel than he is Eron. Taking this identity back, he permanently resides in the mUniverse, where he serves Legate Damar and Cardassia by ruling over mBetazed. Maintaining a powerhouse away from the Cardassian Alliance, he brought over nearly 30 000 normal universe men and ten ships and currently mines near by systems for dilithum to send back to his home planet in the normal universe. Along with his name, Eron has changed his appearance. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Cardassian Union Category:Mirror Universe Category:Renee's Characters Category:Engineering